capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hayato Nekketsu
Hayato Nekketsu ( 隼人 Nekketsu Hayato) is a character in Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. About Hayato Hayato is a physical education teacher at Taiyo High School. He has black hair with thick eyebrows (brown in some UDON promotional artwork), and is dressed in a red track suit with a white shirt and sneakers. Hayato is Taiyou High's number one lady-killer and physical education teacher; as hot-blooded as his name implies. He developed his own sense of justice. Corporal punishment was also one of his own ideas. His students draw a ferocious, inescapable, unstoppable force from Hayato's own sense of justice. When his students at Taiyou were attacked, Hayato became suspicious of the elite academy, Justice High. He joins Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, and Kyosuke Kagami in the fight, watching over them. Sometimes, it's pretty obvious that Hayato is infatuated with Kyoko, despite her connection to Hideo; he makes open reference to her being attractive in his "good" ending in Rival Schools. A case of unrequited love, perhaps? In Rival Schools: United By Fate Hayato first appears in the PlayStation version of Rival Schools: United By Fate, as a bonus character. In that game, his plot is to find the source of the school abductions, as he believes the students are unable to do so themselves. In Project Justice He joins fellow teachers Hideo and Kyoko in investigating the new set of kidnappings a year later. Upon meeting the fake Batsu, he immediately points out that the Batsu they were confronting was a fake for a peculiar reason: The fake Batsu "lacks the fire" in the real Batsu's eyes, something that Kurow found funny. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Most of Hayato's techniques involve the use of his shinai, the bamboo sword used in kendo training. Hayato is a very limited character in terms of Rival Schools attributes. He has very limited air-combo capability, and even fewer options for Textbook Combos. The best way for a player to emerge victorious is to have Hayato continuously poke at the opponent with quick double Light Punches or double Light Kicks. Next, the player can go for a throw when the opponent might expect the Textbook Combo to continue. The player can lure an attack so that they can Tardy Counter back. After the Tardy Counter, the player can inflict a good deal of damage. Also, when jumping up, if the player immediately presses Light Kick and then High Kick while falling again, they can catch the opponent off guard. Hayato's Team-Up Technique (TUT) is semi-quickly initiating. It doesn't do all that much damage, but it works great for countering an opponent's TUT. Special moves Nekketsu Shinai (熱血竹刀) Hayato swings his shinai three times. The last blow knocks the opponent into the ground. In the air, this attack hits four times. Very damaging, and can be used in a Textbook Combo. Its air version has little recovery time. Guts Kick (Japanese: 気合キック Kiai Kick) Hayato does a rising kick. The direction of this kick depends on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination. It may go at an angle, or perpendicular to the ground. Rolling Smash (Japanese: 回転竹刀落とし Kaiten Shinai Otoshi) An air-only throw maneuver. It cannot be used in a combo, and can be blocked by the opponent. Double Shidou Kick (ダブル指導キック) Hayato executes a fast drop-kick and lands front-first into the ground, where he has super armor, but not when getting up. While on the ground, opponents may use attacks that can knock him off the ground for a possible combo. Guts Knuckle (Japanese: 気合ナックル Kiai Knuckle) Hayato draws back and executes a powerful, fiery downward punch. He has super armor throughout the entire attack, and will continue even if hit. The only moves that can foil this move are throw maneuvers, and Team-Up and Party-Up techniques. Burning Vigor Attacks Nekketsu Push-ups (Japanese: 熱血腕立て伏せ Nekketsu Udetatefuse) Hayato makes the opponent do push-ups before whacking the latter hard with his shinai, sending the opponent some distance away from him. Nekketsu Stoic (Japanese: 熱血ヤセ我慢 Nekketsu Yase Gaman) Hayato gains super armor for approximately six seconds. It can be done again and again for increased armor time, since the effect is cumulative. The problem with this technique is its long startup delay. Nekketsu Cross Counter (熱血クロスカウンター) Hayato does a powerful straight punch. This attack can be done for up to six seconds before being executed. The longer the charge time, the more powerful this attack becomes. Furthermore, Hayato has super armor throughout the entire move. A very good choice for a Tardy Counter, and can be used against moves which normally cannot be countered. Sidestepping the charged form of this attack is futile. Nekketsu Windmill (Japanese: 熱血風車 Nekketsu Fuusha) Hayato propels himself towards the opponent. Team-Up technique Nekketsu Kiaihou (熱血気合砲) Hayato repeatedly whacks the opponent's back with his shinai, unleashing the active character's hidden power in the form of an energy beam. Party-Up technique Hayato does the Kiba Otoshi. Trivia * His last name, Nekketsu (熱血), literally means "hot-blooded" in Japanese - a perfect description of his personality. * He was designed by Kazuhiko Shimamoto, a noted mangaka. * He is voiced by Takumi Yamazaki. Gallery Image:JusticeHayato.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Hayato.png|''Project Justice'' Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters